Decibels
by For The Forgotten Kids
Summary: Blaine never intended on leaving New York City to reboot the Glee club, but when Sue wins the Amazing Race, and the option is made available, he has to take it. As Santana takes over as the head coach of the cheerios, Blaine, Brittany, Kurt and Santana make the move back to Lima to coach the newest crop of McKinley Titans (closed syoc) [brittana, klaine, oc/oc and barole]
1. Auditions

Not once did I think that I would be moving back to Lima to coach the glee club, alongside my husband and best friends, Brittany and Santana; but when Sue left after winning the Amazing Race, and the cheerleading coach's spot was opened up to Santana, I was offered an amazing opportunity. I can restart the glee club back up at McKinley.

As I walked back into our high school from a few years before, I was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. I didn't recognize any of the kids, which surprises me. I wasn't gone long, just long enough to get a music degree from NYADA and a feel for New York.

I had felt a sense that this was going to mean something. After all those years of New Directions, and watching it change lives, I knew that's what I wanted to do. I want to do more than make things better for these kids, I want to make things as good as I'm capable of. I want to inspire them.

When I made the sign up sheet, I only put ten spots, because from former experience, nobody wants to be in Glee club. I was surprised to see that all ten spots were filled, plus an added line, with a name scribbled onto it in messy, teenage handwriting.

The first kid was a freshman named Laron Devoh. When I heard the guitar begin, I immediately recognized the song.

The dark-haired boy, who hadn't spoken at all, sang with so much passion in his voice. He seemed to connect to the song so well. He had a look in his eyes that showed his vulnerability, as if he was going to crack. During the bridge I could feel myself start to tear up. This kid could change people's lives. He seemed like he had the emotion bottled up somewhere, and needed to let it loose. You can see it in his eyes, that he's about to give in and let it all out. He blares on the last notes of the bridge. On the final chorus, he just lets go, and it shows.

"Hey," he says in a quiet, deep voice. "I'm Laron."

"Blaine. Your performance was… Wow."

"The song just seemed to click."

"So… You want to be in glee club? Because, if you do, you have a spot."

"Thanks, Blaine. Um… Is it weird that I call you that?"

"If it's more comfortable, you can call me Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you sir. Have a good rest of your day."

"You too, welcome to McKinley, man."

The next person to come in was Mallory McCauley, a junior. I've heard about her from Ryder and Jake; both had admired her beauty and her confidence. She gave me a quick smile, before introducing herself.

"I'm Mal," she says quickly. "I didn't want to try out, but my friend Lauren, I don't know if she already auditioned, thought it would be good for us."

The drummer counts her in, and I don't recognize the song, but it surprises me, considering a girl like this seems to me like she would sing some Katy Perry song or something. 

She starts strong, hitting all the notes, including the low, not finding struggle in hitting them.

She rocks the rest of the song, ending strong, and smiles at me. Ryder was right when he said her smile was glorious. We need her, who cares if she doesn't want to be in the club. Just the look on her face shows how much she loves performing.

"So, you like?"

"I love."

"Well, Lauren and I are a package deal. She stays, I stay. She goes, you lose me. I'll see you around, Blaine."

Lauren auditioned directly afterward. Her voice didn't allow her to hit notes quite as low as Mallory's had, but she definitely had a good vocal range.

The third student to audition was a junior, Derrick Novak. Not once did I imagine this. He was just like Finn. He had the same voice, the same style, and he even sang one of his favorite songs. When I heard More Than A Feeling begin to play, I immediately looked up. He rolled through the song at ease, and if he was nervous you couldn't tell. He seemed so comfortable up there, the lyrics just flowing so simply.

"Welcome to the club, Derrick."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. I won't let you down," he replied, as I tried to figure out why he would think he could let me down.

The next two girls, Lindy Amara and Isabelle Brooke, both sing Ed Sheeran songs. Both girls sing with such a soft sweet tone, but the power behind it is visible. As the two walk out, Isabelle looks back at Lindy and asks if she did alright. _Of course you did, _I want to reply. _You did perfect._

The next person to come audition was a girl named Zoe, and a guy named Josh, a sophmore and a freshman. When Joshua kicked a guy off of the piano, I questioned this a whole lot more than I should've, but when another girl, Audrey, came in and took drums, and Zoe picked up a guitar, I found myself awaiting the performance. When Josh played the opening chords to Ten Thousand Hours, I wondered what it would sound like.

He began the song, and Chloe took over for the upcoming chorus. Then, Audrey came in rapping/singing the second verse. Their performance was hardcore, they got into it. There was no doubt in my mind that they were in a band together.

There were more people coming in to audition, and each got better than the last. You had brothers, Louie and Paulie Beckham, who sang great together, but it was clear that Louie only auditioned so that Paulie would have the courage. It wouldn't surprise me if he quit within a week or so. You also have Roxie and Noah Crawford, two twin sisters trying to make themselves noticed. I could tell Noah was lacking in confidence, but so was Kurt, and he got into NYADA. Finally, you had Miles. Miles was about as punk as you can get. His blue eyes shined as he blared Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. He was playing it on guitar as well, a white Stratsburg that I couldn't manage to figure out where the hell he had gotten it from. His tattooed hands could play though, and the lip piercing didn't seem to get in the way of his voice.

As auditions came to a close, Blaine began packing up his things. Everybody did significantly well. Now he awaited his fate. They may have performed well, but can they keep it together as a group?


	2. Dog Days Are Over

Chapter 2- Welcome to the Glee Club

As I walk in to the choir room full of students, I stand in awe. I can't believe this. I'm doing this, I'm going to help these kids, I'm going to be the teacher that will help them, and succeed in doing it. The ten kids were pretty much silent, which any other teacher may enjoy, but I just found it kind of… Eerie.

I clap my hands, waking a couple kids from their blank gaze. Kurt was at work, meeting with Vogue's Ohio base to see if he could reboot his job there. Santana and Brittany we're with the Cheerios, until I got a text about two minutes ago from Britt. It read, "Stopped at Starbucks, going to be late to Glee, sorry L" followed by another that said, "Got you a coffee. Nothing fancy, just coffee."

"OK," I announce to the class, my voice booming in the silence of the choir room. "Four years ago, this club was my home. This club was my safeguard; I met all of the people I cared about in this place. I was told, once, by the McKinley Glee Club-famous Finn Hudson, 'The show must go all over the place… Or something.' We didn't know at the time if we were going to be successful, if we would be good enough to make it in the real world. The one thing we did know is that music was another language, the one that we all learned to speak, the one that Rosetta Stone can't help you learn. I have found that all of you can speak that language, most of you quite fluently, as if it was your first. Now, I want you guys to introduce yourself. I know all of you, but-"

"We don't!" Santana yelled running into the choir room, handing me the green Starbucks cup, Brittany close behind her.

"Guys," I say to the surprised group, with a few of the guys even eyeing the two women. "This is Santana, and Brittany. Santana's the new cheerleading coach, and Brittany is just tagging along for the ride."

"This Latina's mine kids, hands off!" Brittany says adorably, like she was in high school again. Santana puts an arm around her fiancé and pecks her on the cheek.

"Welcome to basic hell, kids. If it's anything like the three years I spent in this club, it isn't going to be easy, but it'll be well worth it," Satan says, smirking.

"What Santana was saying is, usually, before a lesson, Mr. Schuester, our teacher from the olden days, would give him a little… example, of the project. So, we got any dancers?"

A couple of the guys, Lauren and Mal got up. Zoe hesitated before standing up next to Josh. Santana went up and talked to Noah and Isabelle, before grabbing Jes's arm and pulling her to the drums. Noah walked over to the piano, and began to play the opening keys to Dog Days Are Over, as Isabelle grabbed an acoustic guitar, and began playing chords. Jes pulled her drumsticks out of her back pocket, and played a steady beat until the drumbeat came in.

Santana began to sing, and Brittany and I started harmonizing with her:

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_  
_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

Lindy began singing along with the adults until they stop, leaving her singing alone.

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_  
_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

With this, Miles and his deep voice began singing the harmony.

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_  
_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

The entire glee club began to sing the chorus:

_The dog days are over, The dog days are done,_  
_The horses are coming so you better run,_

Josh and Zoe paired up as a duo, along with Louie and Lindy, Santana and Brittany, Mal and Derrick, and Lauren and an unwilling Laron, who eventually began easing into this. Paulie and Miles both danced well in sync, despite their various differences, and Josh split from Zoe for a split second to do a backflip, landing on his feet to continue dancing with the girl. I start to sing again, no longer completely blown out of the water by how well the students performed. Even the kids without partners managed to dance together. It's amazing.

_Run fast for your mother, run for your father._  
_Run for the children, all your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your loving and longing behind_  
_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

_The dog days are over, the dog days are done,_  
_The horses are coming so you better run._  
_The dog days are over, the dog days are done,_  
_Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!_

Everybody ends well, together, leading us to the introductions.

* * *

"Hey guys, so, just go around the room, give your name, and why you joined glee."  
"Miles," the boy across the room said. "Second-time senior. I joined glee because I am supposedly talented. I'm in a band, with Jes, and Josh. Apparently, I'm a dancer. I thought I got past that when I was fifteen but I guess it still haunts me."

"Jes," the girl says, sticking the drum sticks back in her pocket. "Second-time senior as well. Band For The Forgotten. Backflips are good. I can do them, so…"

"I'm Zoe, and I joined for an escape."

"I'm Derrick, I joined to become a better performer."

"Josh, I joined because I was the only one in the band who hadn't."

"Laron. I joined because I like to perform."

Paulie, Isabelle and Noah all yelled at the same time, "I second that."

Mallory stated, "I joined because of Lauren."

"Oh please, this freaking club is all you would talk about since the beginning of this year!" Lauren retorted. She managed to gain a few laughs as we continued our introductions.

"I," Lauren puts emphasis on the singular pronoun. "Joined glee club to try and meet guys."

Lindy finally spoke up, "I joined Glee because I was bored. People stopped talking to me last year."

Louie simply says, "There wasn't really a reason."

Roxie says, "I joined glee because I was tired of taking everybody's shit, and this seemed like a safe haven."

"Well, everyone," I say. "Welcome to Vocal Infinity!"

* * *

I had dinner with Kurt, Burt and Carole tonight. I regelled my hair, fixed my tie, and turned to face my husband.

"I'm serious Kurt, I think I may have a winning group here."

"Well, by the way you don't shut up about them, I figured. Now hurry, Britt and Satan are probably already at my dad's house!"  
"Fine, Ok, go get the car started. I'll be down there in a second."

As Kurt heads out, I do a once-over of my outfit. _You look fine, Blaine,_ my conscience says to me.

* * *

Santana and Britt walk up behind us. Kurt knocks on the door.

It's a pleasant surprise when Laron opens the door, behind him a short girl, who looks no older than a freshman.

"Mr. Anderson?" he questions.

"Hey there… Kurt, are you positive we got the address right? They could have moved!"

Laron looks over my shoulder at Kurt and says, "Hey, how've you been?"

Kurt replies quickly before Carole came rushing to the door. "Kurt, I missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm great, Carole, Laron. How are you guys?"

"Great. Hey, Blaine. Santana, Brittany; how is it to be back in Lima?" she stops talking before quickly saying, "Come on in, don't be shy."

"Blaine, this is Laron, our half-son. We adopted him over the summer, and we haven't really seen you since the wedding."

"Actually, Mrs. Hummel, Laron is in my Glee Club. That's why I was surprised to see him here."

"Well, at least you two have met previously."

"I'll finish cooking dinner. Santana, Brittany, if there is anything I can help you with, go ahead and ask Blaine, Kurt or I. You guys are like family now."

"Thank you," Santana says politely. Only Brittany and I can tell she's faking it. In her eyes, she's creeped out by Carole's sudden closeness.

"No problem, kid."


End file.
